


Twelve Days

by spaceorphan



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: Steve Rogers gives Peggy Carter the perfect proposal.  A year later - Peggy decides to up the ante and give Steve the perfect wedding -- enlisting the entire Avengers crew in on it without Steve knowing.Okay - look, yes, it's based on The Twelve Days of Christmas, and you're thinking, eh, we just had Christmas - but you know what? This story can be read any time - because Peggy gets one Avenger a day to get a crazy present for Steve leading up until the wedding - and it's full of hijinx and shenanigans, and delightful fun.  So if you want something light and fluffy and cheesy - here ya go ;)





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasingkerouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/gifts).



> Warning: This entire work might be about Tony Stark. You never know. ;)  
> (inside joke - it's not)

It’s the dusk of a Sunday evening.   There’s a fresh layer of snow on the English countryside, and the ice of the frozen river glitters brilliantly in the golden sunlight.  The afternoon had been lovely -- hot cocoa, ice skating, snowball fights, and relaxing in the park, huddled close together to keep each other warm.   And now, Steve and Peggy walk hand-in-hand up to the old gazebo -- a place Peggy knew in her childhood. It’s one full of happy memories for her, warm summers playing in the river, lazy days off, and family get-togethers.  It’s home. But for him, it’s like stepping into a storybook -- a place he would only hear about in old tales and movies. 

But just like those old stories -- this day would have a happy evening, too.  Because the moment’s perfect. There would never be a better chance than this.  As much as Steve is nervous, and god he’s nervous, when she smiles up at him with those deep brown eyes, he knows this felt right.  There would never be a better time than this. 

They’re both quiet as they step up into the gazebo.  They’ve chatted all afternoon, and really, every chance they could get.  But now, words don’t need to be said. The grins on their faces say everything for them.  

“Ms. Carter, may I have this dance?” Steve holds out his hand.  

“There’s no music, Captain Rogers. You may need to remedy that if you insist on making such an offer,” Peggy replies, biting her lip, but taking his hand.   

“Well, I’ll hum then.”  He pulls her close, swaying slowly to a beat that isn’t really there.  “What will it be Glenn Miller or maybe some Benny Goodman?” 

“I’m afraid your vocal skills don’t live up to, well, the rest of your talents.  So, I think I’ll just stick to my imagination for now.” 

He lets out a chuckle.  “Ah of course, I suppose I should just stick with what I’m good at.”  He dips her and smiles and she relaxes into his embrace. He’s comforted by how she feels in his arms, his nerves beginning to fade.  He can do this. He can. 

He rests his cheek against hers, and closes his eyes, and for that moment there’s nothing but the two of them.  

“I love you,” he says barely a whisper.  

She pulls away from him, slightly, to grin up at him.  Adoringly. “I love you, too.” 

“Peggy.” His heart races as he clasps both her hands in his.  “My love. My favorite friend. We have been through so much together -- alien invasions, time travel, The Starks… And through it all you have been my rock.  The person who has taught me what real courage is all about. And I love you. I love you more than I thought one person could love another, so, Peggy…” Steve kneels.  Peggy lets out a gasp. “Margaret Elizabeth Carter. Sorry - Agent Margaret Elizabeth Carter…” 

Peggy chokes out a laugh, though it’s clear there are tears in her eyes.  She nods, waiting… 

He pauses to take it all in before he pulls out the small box he’s been carrying for forever.  “Will you marry me?”

“Yes -- yes, of course I will.” 

With shaky hands, he places the ring on her finger then moves to sweep her up in a most passionate kiss.  

“I don’t think anything could ever top this moment.”  

“Why, Steve, that almost sounds like a challenge…” 


	2. The First Day

_On the 1st day of Christmas, My True Love gave to me ~_

_A Single Share of Stark Industries_

**\---**

**One Year Later...**

**Friday, Dec 13th - 12 Days until the Wedding…**

Peggy’s at the table when Steve arrives home.  She’s surrounded by papers and notebooks and cards and a few binders, and is sipping a cup of tea while tapping a pen to a blank notepad.  Steve smiles fondly, kisses her on top of the head, before settling in to a seat next to her. She hardly looks up as she reshuffles some notes in front of her.  

“Busy day?” Steve asks.  

“Weddings,” Peggy says with a scoff.  “But I think after today, everything will be quite set.  Of course, there’s still the gown fittings, and a few minor things, but we’re in good shape.”  

Steve shifts a little uneasily.  He has no idea what any of the stuff in front of Peggy is for, and with as quickly as the wedding’s coming up, he’s played only a really small role in the planning..  “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Well, you can show up.  That is the most important thing.”  She winks at him.

“Are you sure?  If it feels like a burden…”

Peggy laughs back into her chair.  “Marrying you? A burden?” She shakes her head, and sips more of her tea.  “It’s been fine, really. Besides, while I’ve run intel on highly secretive government operations and planned a whole wedding, you’ve cooked, cleaned, taken out the trash.  You’ve been the most dutiful housewife, Steve. And I have really no complaints.”

“Okay fair,” Steve says.  “But you’ve been doing this all by yourself?”

“No, I’ve had quite a bit of help, it just hasn’t come from you.”  It’s meant as a joke, but Steve frowns. Peggy picks up on his mood and clasps a reassuring hand in his.  “Steve, we talked about this. You gave me one of the most brilliant proposals -- one of the most brilliant days of my life.  All I ask is that you trust I return the favor, okay?”

“Okay.” Steve lets out a heavy sigh.  He can’t believe how lucky he is to have found such a wonderful woman.  

“So, if you really would like to be useful, you can go through the mail,” Peggy says, falling back into productive mode.  “It’s been piling up, and I’m sure there are a few missed RSPVs in there.”

Steve reaches across the table for the stack of envelopes.  The one on top is dark red with gold writing, and he nearly groans upon seeing it.  

“What do you want to bet that Tony Stark is throwing another ridiculous and overblown gala of some sort?” he asks as he opens the envelope.  Peggy smirks but goes back to her own work. “Oh, oh man,” Steve lets out a laugh. “This may be even better. Let me read it. ‘ _Dear Captain Rogers, I regret to inform you that Mr. Anthony Stark will be otherwise engaged off planet on Christmas Day and therefore will be unable to attend your upcoming nuptials to the lovely and capable Agent Margaret Carter. Mr. Stark wishes the couple all the best, and has included his present -- One Stock Share of Stark Enterprises, included with this letter_.’  Unbelievable.  Who’d have thought a billionaire would be so cheap.”

Peggy suddenly stops writing mid-thought and looks to Steve.  “Did he write that in the third person?”

“It’s signed Friday.” Steve says, amused.  “His AI is more personable than he is.”

Peggy clicks her tongue.  “Come now, I have a soft spot for the Starks, even if Tony is a bit of a rascal.  A shame he won’t be there.”

“Is it though?” Steve says.  “You do remember his wedding, right?  With all the lights and explosions and nonsense.”  Steve shudders at the memory.

“Oh, Steve, dear, that was all just a show,” Peggy says grinning.  “He and Pepper had a very lovely, private wedding on some secluded island about a month before.”  

Steve’s jaw drops a little.  “How do you know that?”

“I founded SHIELD, Steve. I know things.” Peggy lets out a pleased laugh.  “And Pepper and I have brunch once a month to trade notes.”

“How come I’ve never known about these secret meetings where you gossip about us?”

“Yes, because that’s what happens when the CEO of a major corporation and the head of a government intel operative get together.  We discuss the men in our lives.”

“Well, no, I’m sure shoes are in there, too,” he teases.

“Steve!”

Peggy clicks her tongue, but still draws him in for a kiss.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get the first two up - but from here on out, I'll post once a day.
> 
> Yes, this has a Christmas theme - it's still fun - go with it! :)


	3. The Second Day

_On the 2nd day of Christmas, My True Love gave to me ~_

_Two Squabbling Best Men_

_And A Single Share of Stark Industries_

 

**Saturday, Dec 14th - 11 Days until the Wedding…**

“It’s on to the left, I told you that it’s to the left,” that would be Sam’s voice.  Definitely Sam’s voice.

“You said past the YMCA building - that’s on the right.” And there’s Bucky.  

“Yes, if you’re coming from the east, we’re going west!” 

“We’re going north, don’t you have any sense of direction?” 

“Do you think I’d be a good pilot if I didn’t know my directions?” 

“It’s hard to say.  We’ve been lost for twenty minutes.” 

“Well, at least I have both my arms.” 

Steve’s blindfolded and in the backseat of a car - which he believes belongs to Sam, because Bucky doesn’t have very many personal belongings let alone a car.  Last thing he knew, his two best friends had asked to meet him outside his place. And then he had been blind folded and -- drugged? Knocked out? He’s not sure. But now that he’s back to full consciousness, and all he can hear is the two of them arguing like old marrieds.  

“There’s a parking space right there, right…” Steve can hear that Bucky’s frantically tapping his metal finger on the window pain. 

“I want to park closer, there’s a space right up there…” 

“That other guy’s gonna get it first, and it’s not like we can’t walk…” 

“Shut up.” 

“You shut up.” 

“Guys!” Steve calls to them.  

“Steve’s awake,” Bucky calls.  

“Enjoy your nap?” Sam asks - Steve can hear him grinning.  “That’s good because we’re here.” 

“And where is that exactly?  And can I take this blindfold off now?” 

The answer’s no - he can’t, and Bucky and Sam drag Steve out of the car and into a noisy building, and down some stairs, around a corner and… 

It’s a largish room - a bar of food on one side, a large pinata head of the Red Skull and a Hydra symbol on the other, and in the middle a huge table where waiting is Scott Lang, Clint Barton, and James Rhodes.  The room is brightly decorated, though instead of Christmas lights, everything looks as if it’s set up for the Fourth of July. Red, White, and Blue streamers and lights hang from the ceiling. There’s an American flag at the back of the room.  And an old-fashioned juke box in the background is playing the old Star Spangled Anthem he used to perform to back in the old days. 

Steve can barely hold back his laughter.  “What did you guys do?” 

“Welcome, Steve, to your bachelor party,” Bucky says, slapping him on the back.  “The throwback stuff was Sam’s idea.” 

“Hey man, we both came up with this,” Sam says, slapping at Bucky.  “Look Steve - we know you’ve been kind of wrestling how to tell me that you really want only Bucky as your best man.  And yeah, I get that. But -- Bucky, as capable as any one-armed ex-brainwashed assassin can be - I figured he needed help.  And Peggy says she needs another in the wedding party anyway - so you’re stuck with me.” 

“Stuck with us--” Bucky interjects.  

“Stuck with us,” Sam says begrudgingly, “as your best men.  And we decided that you should at least have some kind of party.”

“Yup, so, this evening is for us guys to hang out,” Bucky says,  “we’ve got poker and beers, a ton of fat and salt and sugar at the buffet, and these losers who’ve got nothing better to do.” He pointed to the other guys sitting at the table.     


“Bucky wanted to get you the Captain America stripper the place offered - but that seemed a bit much,” Sam jokes.  

Steve can’t believe it - can’t believe he has such wonderful friends.  “You guys, I’m touched.” 

“Yup, we’re here for ya man,” Sam says, slapping Steve on the shoulder.  “Least we can do. And after dinner we get to beat the shit outta some evil villain mock-ups.  So, uh, settle in for a great night.” 

“Yeah, let’s get started, I’m hungry and I wanna beat you guys at cards,” Clint says.  He throws back a laugh and winks over at Steve. 

“I can’t believe I’m here,” Scott says.  “This is, like, the coolest thing anyone has ever done for me.  I mean, by someone who isn’t named Hank Pym, but you guys are just the most amazing.  It’s like being invited to a celebrity ball - only we don’t wear gowns. I suppose we could wear gowns, we’re all man enough wear gowns at this table, right?” 

“Shut it, Tictac,” Sam says. 

“Hey man, glad you could make it,” Steve says, shaking Rhodey’s hand.  “Tony’s not here?” 

“Nah, he’s off on some mission somewhere,” Rhodey says.  “Also, still not a little comfortable with..” he nods at Bucky.  “A confined space night not have been the best thing. So I’m here to represent.  Glad Sam invited me - he owed me one anyway.” 

A little while later, after they’ve played a few rounds of poker, Sam takes Steve aside.  “So, I did get you something a little extra. It’s not much, but I thought it might always make you think of me.”  He hands Steve a small gift bag. 

“You didn’t have to do all this, really, I’m pretty happy with you guys just being there for me,” Steve says.  

“I know, man,” Sam says.  “Now shut up and open your gift.”  

There are two items in the bag - one is a stuffed falcon toy, sewn to it a Captain America shield on the front, and a pair of homemade, red wings on the back.  Steve lets out a little laugh when he sees it. The second one is the soundtrack to Trouble Man. 

“I know you haven’t listened to it yet,” Sam says with a laugh.  “Now you don’t have a choice.” 

“We’ll make an evening out of it,” Steve says grinning.  “Thanks so much, Sam. I’ll put this up on one of the shelves at home.”  

As the party winds down, and everyone’s now more or less with the same amount of money they had to begin with, only now with a whole lot more beer in them, Bucky asks Steve to come outside for just a moment.  

“I wanted to give you this in private,” Bucky says, handing him a wrapped, square gift.  

“Bucky…”

“Save the song and dance,” Bucky says with a grin.  

Steve opens it to find two framed, aged, black-and-white photographs.  The first one he recognizes easily. It’s a picture of Steve, dressed in his old, original Captain America gear with the rest of the Howling Commandos - Bucky close at his side.  The second one, well, it’s a little peculiar. It’s still an army photo, but this one, the angle is a little off center. Steve’s there - back when he was still ‘Skinny Steve’, only his back is to the camera.  Peggy’s there, too, off to the side. Picture-Steve can’t see her, but she’s definitely looking at him, an incredibly fond grin on her lips. 

“You have no idea how many SHIELD archives I had to go through to find that,” Bucky says.  

“Bucky, I can’t believe…”  Steve’s stunned - utterly stunned.  It’s a beautiful moment, a beautiful reminder of their past.  “Thank you.” 

“Really, I should be thanking you -- for all these years…” 

“Bucky,” Steve begins to tear up a little.  “I have no words, I…” 

“It’s fine,” Bucky says, and moves in to give Steve a hug.  “You know, I just got to thinking, things are going to be a little different from here on out.” 

“You’re always going to be my best friend,” Steve interjects.  

“Here with you ‘til the end of the line - I don’t doubt that,” Bucky says.  “But things change - we’re definitely not in the 40s anymore, are we? And you know - it’s not really a bad thing.  Peggy’s special. You guys are gonna be happy, and grow a family and...” 

“...and they’ll love their Uncle Buck,” Steve says with a smile.  

“They’d better,” Bucky says. “Cause you know I’ll be the one handing out the free candy and video games.  And I mean, how cool is a metal arm to an 8-year-old?”  

With a laugh, Steve puts an arm around Bucky’s shoulders as they head back inside.  


	4. The Third Day

_On the 3rd day of Christmas, My True Love gave to me ~_

_Three Snarky Teens_

_Two Squabbling Best Men_

_And A Single Share of Stark Industries_

 

**Sunday, Dec 15th - 10 Days until the Wedding…**

At seven in the morning, there’s a knock on the door.  It’s not like he isn’t usually up before then doing his morning run, and it’s not like the beers from last night really had an effect, but damn if he wasn’t going to enjoy sleeping in a little.  The knock becomes a little more persistent. He nearly gives a call out for Peggy before he realizes she’s gone for the day already, so he slides out of bed to get the door. He doesn’t know what he had been expecting, but the three teenagers waiting eagerly at the door definitely isn’t at the top of the list.  

“Ohnygoditscaptainamerica,” the round boy on the left’s jaw drops.  Steve’s pretty used to this kind of reaction.

“Pull yourself together, he’s still a human,” says the girl on the right.  

Steve notices she’s holding a binder - and he can guess what this is all about.  “Hold on, I’ll get something to give you guys an autograph.”

“What? No-wait, no, that’s not why we’re here,” the kid in the middle steps forward.  He looks a little nervous, bouncing on his feet. Steve’s never seen any of these kids before - or at least that he can recall, but the one in the middle, that voice sounds familiar.  “Sorry, I’m Peter Parker, this is Ned and Michelle. We’re here to help you.”

Steve’s eyes narrow. “Help me do what?”

Peter gives an awkward look to his friends then looks directly back at Steve.  “Ms, uh, I mean, Agent Carter didn’t tell you?”

Steve shakes his head.  

“We’re gonna help you check some things off this to-do list,” The girl, Michelle, says, holding up the binder with a grin.  

“OHmygodimhelpingcaptainamericaplanhiswedding,” Ned gasps.  

“Peggy asked you guys to help?” Steve asks.  “How does she even know you?”

“Well, I mean, I’m--” Peter stutters and stops a few times.  “I kind of work for, no with, Tony Stark.” Of course this kid works for Stark.  Who, apparently, doesn’t? “And, um, Mr. Stark was talking to Ms-Agent Carter and she said you wanted to help but you could use help and--”

“And, Peter doesn’t go anywhere without us, which works out perfectly according to Agent Carter,” Michelle adds.  “So, you’ve got three helpers and a big, long list for the rest of the day.”

Steve grins to himself.  Oh, Peggy -- you are up to something, aren’t you.  “Alright, well, what’s on the list?”

The day goes by pretty smoothly, considering he’s toting around three teenagers.  Steve knows he’s getting close to one-hundred, but he’s never felt as old as he did now.  

 

Ned’s a sweet kid, when he’s not asking an onslaught of overbearing questions.  

_“Is it fun being Captain America?” (Sometimes)_

_“Did taking the serum hurt?” (No)_

_“Did you get to meet Roosevelt?” (Yes)_

_“Did you ever meet Eleanor Roosevelt?” (Yes)_

_“Do you ever miss the 40s?” (Sometimes)_

_“Did you ever punch a Nazi?” (Yes)_

_“Did you ever punch Hitler?” (No)_

_“How much can you bench press?” (...)_

_“Can I touch your muscles?” (...)_

_“Did you actually like recording all those PSA videos?” (Wait… What videos?)_

 

The girl - Michelle - is really the most focused of the three, and getting stuff done would have been nearly impossible without her.  But beyond being organized, what stood out to Steve the most just how smitten Peter is with her, almost following her around like a puppy dog.  It’s endearing, and reminded Steve a little bit of himself with Peggy.

“So you really don’t want to get married?” Peter asks, slightly timidly during the middle of the day.  

Michelle cocks her head.  “C’mon, Peter, it’s a contract that’s steeped in heteronormative misogyny.  Like, marriage started as this thing where you traded your daughter in for three goats.  And ever since then it’s been, like, media will try to oversell you that it’s about love or romance or some shit, when most people who get married don’t even like each other, and it’s really about being forced into an outdated tradition because you’re ‘supposed to’.”  

“Oh,” Peter deflates.  

“Yeah,” she grins. “Besides - I would never want to marry a superhero anyway.  I mean, who’s to say that after twenty years that some supervillain wouldn’t come along and erase the marriage because that’s the only way to save some dying old relative who was on their way out anyway.”  

“But I wouldn’t-- I’d never…”

“You’re such a dumbass,” she says, a smile twitching at her lips.  “Just because I don’t want to get married doesn’t mean I won’t commit to someone I love.”

“Oh!”  Peter’s face lights up.  

Michelle laughs, and gives him a quick kiss.  “Dummy.”

 

But really, it’s Peter who stands out to him the most.  The more the day goes on, the more he figures out just how he recognizes the kid.  Spider-Man. Of course. They had never met without costumes on, and the kid being so young, he can see why.  But after watching Peter all day - he can see that he’s a good kid. And New York is in good hands with him watching over it.  

“I know where I remember you from.  Queens, right?” Steve says, when he gets a moment to talk with Peter in private.

“Oh, right,” Peter says, his face going white.  “So, you know.”

“It’s fine,” Steve laughs it off.  “Stark and I are fine now.”

“That’s good.”  Peter relaxes.

“So do you like it? Working for Stark?”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s not really work,” Peter says, his eyes grow wide with excitement.  Steve has no idea how involved Stark is with the kid, but there’s definitely some kind of bond there. “He’s more like--”

“A mentor?”

“--my dad.”

“Oh.”  

“Thanks for letting us help you today.” Peter says.  “When Ms-Agent Carter asked us to help, I mean we totally said yes, cause who wouldn’t want to spend time with you? I mean, you’re Captain America!”

“Well, you can just call me Steve.”  

“I know,” Peter plays with his hands a little.  “it’s just that. It was good for me because, well.  Like, Mr. Stark - he makes all his inventions and stuff.  But me. And you probably? Stuff just kinda happened to us.  And I don’t have a whole lot of people to help show me how to deal.  But you -- you’re pretty inspirational. And I think more than anyone, you understand that with great power comes---”

“Hey Pete!” Ned runs into the room, more excited than ever. “Mr. Stark’s gonna let us use the thing when we get back.  Just got the message.”

“What? No way -- the thing that--”

“Yup!”

“Uh, Cap-um, Steve?” Peter nervously turns towards him.  But Steve gets it - he does.

“You guys did great today,” Steve gives Peter a pat on the back. “Go play with your toys.”  

“Thanks, man.”  


	5. The Fourth Day

_On the 4th day of Christmas, My True Love gave to me ~_

_Four Mystic Monks_

_Three Snarky Teens_

_Two Squabbling Best Men_

_And A Single Share of Stark Industries_

 

**Monday, Dec 16th - 9 Days until the Wedding...**

“Close your eyes, Steve.  Now. Take a deep breath - in and out - now relax.  Now, I want you to try to… let go…” 

Steve does as he’s told.  Or at least tries to. He’s sitting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by three men in robes and one man in a cloak, and all of this seems a bit surreal, but everything about Stephen Strange is, well, strange.  Steve takes a deep breath and tries to relax into it. Tries to let his mind go. But there’s too much going on, he really shouldn’t be sitting, attempting a meditation session, he should be out, well, doing something.  

“You’re not helping yourself if you don’t try,” comes Strange’s dry tone.  

“I am trying.”  

“Are you?” 

Steve peaks an eye open.  Strange’s associate, Wong, is on his left, and giggling slightly.  But Strange himself is curled up like a pretzel, eyes closed, deep in thought.  

Steve settled in, closing his eyes once again.  “So, what is our goal?” 

“There’s no goal in meditation, Captain Rogers,” Strange replies.  “It’s about clearing your mind. It’s about being at peace with the universe around you.”  

“I feel pretty at peace with the universe.” 

“Your fiancee would say otherwise.” Steve may not be able to see Strange, but he can hear the smirk in Strange’s voice.  “It was at her insistence that we have this session.” 

Of course Peggy’s behind this.  She’s been up to a lot of things lately, so Steve’s been catching on.  He’ll have to confront her at some point. “So, then, what was her goal?”  

“To get you to relax,” Strange says.  

“Do I sense a little impatience there?” Steve jokes.  “Maybe I’m not the one who needs to relax.”

“My god, you are almost as bad as Tony Stark,” Strange says, exasperated.  

Steve almost argues the point, but that would only confirm Strange’s accusation. “So, uh, Tony Stark did this, too?” 

“Of course not,” Strange says.  “Can you see Tony Stark sitting for an hour straight? Hardly.  Now, let’s try something a little different, shall we? Maybe instead of trying to relax, try to focus on something.  Anything. And fixate on that. Think only of that. And concentrate the best you can, until I tell you not to.” 

Once given the direction, Steve doesn’t have a hard time at all finding something to focus on.  He thinks of Peggy, sees her as clearly as if she was sitting right in front of him. He thinks of her large, brown eyes, always with a light behind them, always thinking - sometimes of him - mostly two steps ahead of him.  He thinks of her, the shape of her, the sweet smell of her, the way she feels when he holds her close. Her warmth - and that begins to spread throughout his body. He can hear her laugh, and see her smile, and he’s just uplifted thinking about her.  His heart begins to beat a little faster, but at the same time, he lets go of all the tension that’s built up inside him. He thinks of her, thinks of his deep love for her, and stays in that warm happy place. He continues to keep her in his thoughts until she begins to fade away, and it’s almost as if he’s falling asleep now.  

Then - **snap** 

Steve jolts upright and opens his eyes to see a delighted Stephen Strange staring at him.  

“How do you feel?” Strange asks.  

Admittedly, Steve feels good.  Really good. Like he’s waking up on a Sunday morning with the sun shining in and he has no plans.  “Um, alright.” 

“How long do you think you were under?” 

“I don’t know - five minutes maybe?” 

“Try four hours.”  

“What?”  Steve gasps.  He can hardly believe it.  He looks outside and it’s already dusk.  

Strange grins wider.  “I think what your beloved Ms. Carter wanted was for you to, well, take some time and be in the moment.  It seems like you’ve accomplished just that.” 

Well then.  Steve isn’t sure if this is some trickery or if Strange is actually on to something.  Either way - he does feel alright, good in fact. 

“Thank you,” Steve says - he’s confused still, but grateful.  He feels as if the weight on his shoulders a little lighter. 

“Not a problem,” Strange says.  “And you’re welcome to further sessions if you like, only each one costs three-thousand dollars an hour.” 

He’s not entirely sure if Strange is joking or not.  

Wizards.  


	6. The Fifth Day

_On the 5th day of Christmas, My True Love gave to me ~_

_Five Silver Rings of Vibranium_

_Four Mystic Monks_

_Three Snarky Teens_

_Two Squabbling Best Men_

_And A Single Share of Stark Industries_

 

**Tuesday, Dec 17th - 8 Days until the Wedding…**

Steve wakes feeling refreshed.  Maybe the meditation from the previous night had a lasting effect.  Maybe it’s just that he’s marrying his girl in a week. Or maybe it’s just that he has a lot of free time since Fury told him he wouldn’t be getting any assignments until after the honeymoon.  Whatever the case, Steve’s in a good mood as he gets ready for his day. He’s to the gym early, and comes home to take a shower and figure how he’s going to fill his free time during the day. There’s a good chance he might just relax, go see a movie, read a book.  The day is open and waiting.

“Well.  You’re looking delicious this morning.” Peggy says with a wicked grin as he gets out of the shower.   

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Steve says.  Peggy is, unfortunately, already dressed for work, but that doesn’t stop Steve from pulling her forward, and capturing her in a kiss.  “Morning darling.”

“Steve, you’re going to get me all wet,” she says in light protest.  

“Maybe that’s the plan,” Steve says, wiggling his eyebrows.  “You’re the one who’s insisting on going to work today. Fury said we both could have some time off.  I think maybe we should both take it. You know, enjoy some of this free time together.”

Steve moves in for another kiss, but Peggy backs away with a laugh.  “You know I would love to, but I have things I have to do.”

“Do you?” Steve raises an eyebrow.  “Maybe I can be on that list of things to do…”

Peggy considers, amused. “Steve?”

“Yes?”

“Drop the towel.”  

Steve lets go of the towel, letting it fall into a forgotten pile on the floor, and moves into kiss Peggy.  It’s hungry and passionate, and quickly moving to other things except - a moment later and Peggy’s phone goes off, breaking the moment.  

Peggy reluctantly pulls away, looking over his shoulder to the night stand where her phone is buzzing.  “I’m so sorry, I have to take it.”

Steve sees the name on the phone and groans.  “Really? I’m standing here naked, and you’re choosing Tony Stark over me?”

Peggy kisses him on the cheek.  “It’ll only be a moment. Now go get dressed, I suspect we’ll have visitors soon.”  

“I’m on to you, Peggy,” Steve says, as Peggy tries to shoo him.  “Most definitely up to something.”

“Steve Rogers, are you accusing me of shenanigans?” Peggy deadpans as she picks up her phone.  

There’s a definite knock on the door.  Steve eyes her suspiciously. “Please tell me that’s not Tony - he’s supposed to be in space.”  

“I believe he is, which means this phone call is expensive,” Peggy says.  “No go, go!”

Steve is dressed in a minute and down the stairs.  He does half expect Tony Stark to be standing on the other side of his door, but to his relief, and unexpected pleasure, it’s T’Challa and a few of his bodyguards.  

“T’Challa, hello, I wasn’t expecting you,” Steve says.  

“I am sorry for arriving unannounced,” T’Challa says.  

“No, it’s fine, come in,” Steve lets him inside.  

“I can only stay for a short amount of time, but I thought I would stop in.  Is Peggy here - I have your wedding gift early, as requested.”

“Huh,” Steve rubs his chin.  “She’s on a phone call - do you mind if I see what you’ve got for us then?”  

“Sure,” T’Challa says.  One of the bodyguards supplies T’Challa with a case not much bigger than would hold a pair of glasses.  T’Challa presents it to Steve, opening it to show the inside contents. Inside is five silver and shiny rings.  “These are your wedding rings.”

Steve takes the case to look them over.  “They’re very nice. I didn’t realize Peggy had commissioned you.”

“Oh, well I didn’t make them,” T’Challa says with a laugh.  “They were created by my sister - Shuri. You see these are special rings.  See these two rings on the ends here, one is for you and one is for Peggy, and they are normal rings, except they are made out of pure vibranium.  The next two can are made to fit over each of the main rings, and they have, well, special abilities that might help in your line of work. There’s a special flashlight in there, a recording device, a techno-simulator, a tiny laser beam shooter, and gps system to help you navigate where you want to go.  There are probably more systems in these tiny rings than some of Tony Stark’s suits - but I don’t know everything. Shuri has a manual for you.”

“Oh my god, T’Challa, I can’t thank you enough,” Steve says - stunned by the gift.  “What does the fifth one do.”

“Ah, not much, really,” T’Challa says.  “It is the charger, and you can put the rings in it at night to give it a boost for the next day.  It’s not fully necessary, the rings will charge off sunlight as well, but Peggy insisted a set of five.”  

“She did, did she?” Peggy was just full of surprises, wasn’t she…  “Well, thank you again.”

“My pleasure.  You are a good man.”  T’Challa gives Steve hug.  “And I am happy to be a part of your big day.”


	7. The Sixth Day

_On the 6th day of Christmas, My True Love gave to me ~_   
_Six Actual Geese_   
_Five Silver Rings of Vibranium_   
_Four Mystic Monks_   
_Three Snarky Teens_   
_Two Squabbling Best Men_   
_And A Single Share of Stark Industries_

 

**Wednesday, Dec 18th - 7 Days until the Wedding…**

Steve rings the bell at the front door of the Avengers’ compound.  It’s strange that no one’s around. This particular compound doubled as Tony's home, and usually Tony himself was already on the lawn greeting him as he pulled up.  Sometimes Rhodey’s there, or Happy, or even Pepper, but this morning not even the AIs seem to be around. It’s eerily quiet.

As Steve began to fish out his phone to check the message, Vision pops his magenta head out of the door.  “Captain Rogers, how delightful it is to see you. Please, do come in.”

Vision’s head withdraws through the door, and it pops open.  Steve comes in to see Vision waiting for him.

“So, is Tony here?” Steve says, looking around the silent complex.  

“Mr. Stark is currently located in the fourth quadrant of the Alpha-Mega sector of…”

“So, he is in space.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Stark is currently in space.”  Vision tilts his head, and if he didn’t know better.  Steve thought he saw confusion on the Vision’s face.  

“I had a message on the Avengers’ main line to meet someone here.  I assumed it was Tony.”

“No, that was me,” Vision says.  His eyes become a little bit bigger, as if delighted.  Vision’s definitely made progress with his ability to show emotion.  “It is my time to give you my gift.”

“Gift?” Steve’s curious.  What could Vision possibly have to give him?

“Yes, Captain Rogers, please wait here for a moment while I go get them.”  

Steve nods, as Vision leaves the main area, floating through the wall on the left.  In another moment, he returns, caring too large cages, each holding three rowdy geese each.  He places the cages down at Steve’s feet. Steve looks to the cages, then back at Vision - who seems to be waiting for some kind of reaction.  Steve’s jaw drops slightly, as he’s not sure exactly what to say. Why would Vision think he’d want geese?

“They’re American Buff Geese,” Vision explains.  

“I see that,” Steve says, nodding.  

“I wasn’t sure which ones to get, but the guide I found says American Buff Geese are a good and hardy species,” Vision says, as if reading from a manual.  “They are bold and beautiful. Are good with reproduction. And if you so choose, make a delightful meal. Mr. Stark also said that the American Buff Goose would be perfect for the American Buff Superhero.”  

“Sure…”

“Do you not like them?”

“They’re lovely, Vision, just - why did you get them for me?”  He asks still in wonder over the geese, who were having a grand old time squawking and fluttering about.  

Vision, again, looks perplexed.  “Well, it’s the sixth day - and that is part of the rhyme, is it not?”

“Which one would that be?”

“The Twelve Days of Christmas, Captain,” Vision says.  “It is ‘Six geese ‘a laying. Is it not?”

Well, at least it’s beginning to make a little more sense.   “Right, but maybe you can fill me in a little more about what’s going on?”

“Well,” Vision considers.  “I’m not sure how much I should say -- Ms. Carter was clear that she did not want you know about it.  But due to your confusion, and I suppose my own, I will say this -- Ms. Carter did ask us all to have a day in which we were to get you something special.  I happened to choose day six. It was Mr. Stark who suggested that I stick closely to the rhyme in which Ms. Carter was basing her idea on.”

“Of course he did,” Steve says - somewhere in space, Tony Stark must be laughing.  “You know, Vision, while I deeply appreciate the gift. My apartment is pretty cramped right now.  Maybe we should leave the geese here.”

“Here, Captain Rogers? As in the Avengers’ compound?”

“I’m sure Tony won’t mind.”

“Well… I’m not sure."

“And you probably would like some pets, right?”

Vision looks down to the geese, who look up to him almost as if he were a surrogate mother.  Steve wondered just how long Vision had had these geese. “I think having a pet would be a unique experience.”

“Well - now you have six pets.”

“Thank you, Captain--”

“Steve is fine.’

“Steve.  Right,” For the first time since they’ve known each other - Vision gives Steve a grand smile.   “Well, if you are free, would you like to help me with my geese? And then afterwards we could, as Mr. Stark always says, have the proverbial beer and shoot the shit.”

Steve burst out laughing.  “That would be nice, Vision.  I’d be happy to.”

“Just one last thing,” Vision says.  “Tomorrow is Wanda’s chosen day. I ask that you please be kind.  She has been trying very hard with her gift, and while they’re not…  perfect, she means well. So if you could be kind.”

“Sure, Vision,” Steve says, curiosity peaked.  “Of course.”


	8. The Seventh Day

_On the 7th day of Christmas, My True Love gave to me ~_  

_Seven Scarlet Cakes_  
 _Six Actual Geese_    
 _Five Silver Rings of Vibranium_    
 _Four Mystic Monks_    
 _Three Snarky Teens_    
 _Two Squabbling Best Men_    
 _And A Single Share of Stark Industries_

 

**Thursday, Dec 19th - 6 Days until the Wedding…**

“The problem is,” Wanda says as she and Steve stand in her living room.  “What do you get as a wedding gift for someone who’s saved your life more than once.  Whom you have a great deal of respect and admiration for, but realize maybe you’re not the best of friends.  But he deserves the best anyway.” 

“Wanda…” Steve starts.  “I know what Peggy’s up to - and I hope you don’t feel obligated.  I mean, because of you, we were able to be together in this time. And that is the thing anyone has ever given me - a chance to be with Peggy again, so I can’t thank you enough.”  

Wanda bites her lip, hiding a grin, and holds her hand up.  “Since Tony asked me to help with the food--”

“Wait, Tony’s doing the food,” Steve asks beside himself.  “Just how involved is Tony Stark in my wedding?” 

Wanda’s eyes go wide.  “Oh, he’s taken over most of it from Peggy.  He did say, however, he’s bringing eel and squid.” 

“Are you kidding me?"

Wanda breaks into a laugh.  “I have no idea, Steve, but I’m sure you have enough faith in Peggy not to worry about it.”  

He does, and he shouldn’t.   “Sorry, it’s been a weird week already.”  

“It’s alright,” Wanda says.  “So, anyway, I’ve thought a lot about it.  I’m not great with creative endeavours, I can’t sing or paint or really have much talents outside this.” Wanda holds up her hand to reveal the glowing red light of her powers.  “But I thought about it. There’s a tradition in my family - if we celebrate a thing, like a wedding, there’s a thing that we do. We bake something special. And since I consider you my family now - I decided to bake it for you.  And now - I present to you, my family’s special Silver-Scarlet Celebration Cake - in seven tiers…” 

“Oh, Wanda, I can’t believe you…” 

Wanda opens the door the kitchen, revealing the cake.  It is, however, something else. It’s a huge, towering cake, however, it’s completely sunken in on itself.  Each of the tiers are massively uneven, the silver and red frosting looks as if it had been thrown on and was melting off in the heat of the kitchen, and there were already gobs of it on the floor.  

“Oh, my god,” Wanda lets out a cry.  “Oh my god oh my god oh my god…”

“Wanda, it’s okay.” 

Wanda’s hands are firmly clasped over her mouth - she looks like she’s on the verge of tears.  “I worked all day on it - I even made practice cakes all week, I can’t believe…” 

Steve holds her close to comfort her.  “It’s a cake. Really, it’s lovely.” 

“It’s not,” Wanda says, as a chunk of it falls to the floor. She sobs into his chest for a second.  “I guess I’m not cut out to be a cook either.” 

“It’s fine,” Steve assures her.  “You are already important to me, you didn’t need to do anything.” 

“Wait…” Wanda pushes away from him, deep in thought.  “Did you ever see that Disney movie - Sleeping Beauty as a kid?” 

“Well, it came out a little after I was a kid, so…” 

“You remember the fairs…the witches?  How they tried to do things without magic and they utterly failed” Wanda’s lips go crooked.  “You know, I thought I could do this from scratch, and I’d be proud of myself because I don’t get to do things from scratch very often.  But you know what? My talent is my powers. So - just like in Sleeping Beauty, I’m gonna use my magic.” 

With that - she waved her hands in front of her -- a glowing red light emerging, and then surrounding the sad looking cake.  A few more waves and snap! The cake fixes itself, a towering seven tiered white and red cake with silvery icing. It’s absolutely beautiful.  

“There we go, much better,” Wanda says, crossing her arms, proud of herself.  

“That’s really amazing,” Steve says - in awe of her power.  

“Maybe I’ll get my own cooking show,” Wanda jokes, as she gives Steve a hug.  


	9. The Eighth Day

_On the 8th day of Christmas, My True Love gave to me ~_  

_Eight Bags of Diapers_  
 _Seven Scarlet Cakes_  
 _S_ _ix Actual Geese_    
 _Five Silver Rings of Vibranium_    
 _Four Mystic Monks_    
 _Three Snarky Teens_    
 _Two Squabbling Best Men_    
 _And A Single Share of Stark Industries_

 

**Friday, Dec 20th - 5 Days until the Wedding…**

Friday evening, Clint and Laura Barton invite Steve and Peggy to dinner.  It’s a nice night full of relaxing chatting and a few board games with the Barton kids.  The weekend is going to be crazy with wedding prep now that Peggy’s on her leave, so having this moment is a blessing.  

“Boys’ night out is nice,” Clint says, after dinner as he and Steve are doing the dishes.  “But I thought I’d give you a taste of how the other half lives.” 

“What, the married life?” Steve looks back to where Peggy and Laura are laughing over tea.  The bachelor party had been great - but this is better. 

“Yeah - it has some merits,” Clint says looking back himself.  “And as lovely as this has all been, I’ll be honest with you, not the only reason I invited you.”  

Clint places the last of the dishes in the rack, and drains the water from the sing.  Then, he ushers Steve to follow him up the stairs. 

“Let me guess,” Steve says.  “You have eight of something for me?” 

They stop just outside the guest room.  “She finally tell you?”

“Nah, she hasn’t broken face yet,” Steve answers.  “I haven’t called her on it. Quite frankly, it’s been an interesting weekend - and I would hate to spoil any plans.  No, Vision gave it away. A few days ago.” 

“Did he really get you geese?” 

“Yup.” 

“Stark…” Clint mutters under his breath.  “So, uh, let me ask you something. You and Peggy, you guys want kids?”

“We’ve thought about it.”

“It’s a big step,” Clint warns.  “These little monsters are crazy.  Someone’s always pooping or puking or poking at you because they need to be fed or some such nonsense.  I mean - getting married is a commitment. Kids -- that’s a full time job that you can never leave. And add to our lives? Always unsure of who or what might be around the corner?  There’s a reason I’ve retired, like, three times already.”

He knows what Clint’s doing - testing him, making sure.  There has never been a time, however, when he didn’t already know the answer to these questions.  Steve takes a moment to look around, look at the house, the home, the life that Clint has built. Downstairs, he can hear Peggy’s laughter as she plays a game with Clint’s daughter.  It feels right - it all feels right. 

“When I was a kid - I used to dream that I’d grow up and, you know, serve my country - be the hero” Steve says.  “Then I’d settle down and have a good career and a nice family, and that’d be it. That’s what we shot for those days.  When I came out of the ice - any notion of that simple life, a life that I really didn’t appreciate back then, kind of went.  But then Peggy came and - yeah, it’s not going to be perfect. But I still want it. Superheroes will come and go -I love helping people, I will always do what I can. But I’ve done my duty, and I think maybe it’s time for me to really get my dream.”

Clint nods, impressed.  “Good answer. Maybe in retirement you can become a speech writer - or oh! You can go back to singing that jingle…”

“God no.”  

“Alright - so, your present…” Clint opens the door to the guest room.  Inside are eight, large bags, each with a different childlike design of ducks and flowers and kittens and toys on them.   “Yes, this is eight diaper bags. We’ve got diapers, wipes, powder. Formula, bottles, and rags, and some hand me downs that Laura and I now don’t have to haul over to Good Will.  There are some booties and bibs and some jars of food. And aspirin. Lot’s of aspirin.”

“Clint, I can’t even begin…” Steve’s touched.  Deeply and utterly touched. 

“You’re gonna make a good dad, Steve,” Clint says - clapping him on the back.  “But we thought we’d give you a head start. This stuff should last you, oh, the first week or so.” 

“Did Peggy know - about all this?” Steve says, as he looks through the bags.  It’s overwhelming, almost if Peggy came right out and said she was pregnant - but in a good way.   

“Sorta,” Clint replies.  “Laura talked to Peggy about it at one of their brunches.”  

Steve lets out a little snort.  “Brunch of course.” 

“Alright, let’s get back downstairs and beat the girls at Pictionary.”  


	10. The Ninth Day

_On the 9th day of Christmas, My True Love gave to me ~_  

 _Nine Cosmic Realms_  
 _Eight Bags of Diapers_  
 _Seven Scarlet Cakes_  
 _S_ _ix Actual Geese_    
 _Five Silver Rings of Vibranium_    
 _Four Mystic Monks_    
 _Three Snarky Teens_    
 _Two Squabbling Best Men_    
 _And A Single Share of Stark Industries_

 

**Saturday, Dec 21st - 4 Days until the Wedding…**

Saturday, it snows -- all day, just buckets of snow fall on the city.  Everything is covered in white. It’ll be nice for the wedding - but having to finish running all the errands in it hadn’t been as fun.  And it doesn’t help that Steve is feeling a little jittery about the wedding - not in a bad way, but in an ‘oh god this is really happening’ way.  Steve, Bucky, and Sam checked off all the boxes that Peggy needed to get done - which consisted mainly of the tuxes, but it still had been a hectic day anyway.  

It had been so busy that that evening, that when he settled in to relax, he had completely didn’t realize that no one had shown up to give him nine of something.  It isn’t until there’s a booming at the door that he realizes his mistake. And it’s not hard to tell who’s at the door. 

There’s a heavy, frantic pounding on the door until Steve opens it.  An incredibly disheveled looking Thor stands in the doorway. “Hurry, we must go now.”  

Thor all but picks him up, barely giving him time to shut the door, and hauls him up into the sky, his new ax that worked as a replacement for Mjolnir leading the way.  

“Where are we going?” Steve yells, as they fly over the city.  

Thor doesn’t answer - but remains focused on whatever the destination is.  Steve holds on for dear life because, god, that’s a long way down. Steve isn’t sure how much time passes - only that somehow end up in a cave with a pool inside.  

“You’ll need to strip,” Thor commands

“What?” 

“You probably do not want to have your clothes on when you touch the water,” Thor says.  “It is freezing, and your clothes will probably freeze to your bones.” 

“I’m not getting in there,” Steve objects.  This is insane. 

“You must - it’s part of the tradition.” 

“What tradition?” 

“The Nine Trials of an Asgardian Bridegroom.”  

“Okay, you know what, a) I am not Asgardian, and b) that sounds like the name of a bad romance novel,” Steve points out.  

Thor’s cornering him more and more towards the pool.  He really doesn’t want to fight Thor. It’s Thor! But this is getting ridiculous.  

“You Lady Margaret has asked for a gift,” Thor booms.  “And this is the best tradition I can give you. You may not be Asgardain, but you are my brother -- in my heart.  And once you’ve accomplished the nine trials you will have shown that you are a true warrior and are worth of Lady Margaret’s heart.”

Steve looks into the sparkling pool.  He can do it, right? It can’t be that bad.  Or, maybe he could stall for time so to figure out what exactly is going on.  “What are the trials?” Steve asks. “If you want me to get in there, you need to tell me the trials.” 

“Fair,” Thor says.  “To stand in the pool of the forgotten, jump through the fires of death, climb the highest mountain, battle the fiercest lion…”

“Lions?  Asgard had lions?” 

“No,” Thor finally breaks into a huge grin.  “But I had you going for a little while, right?  You should have seen your face - almost ready to jump in there.  Well, you did better than Tony - he made it all the way to the lions.”  

Steve deflated.  “So you decided to haze me for a wedding gift.  Thanks, Thor.” 

“No, something better…” Thor himself enters the pool, and dives.  He’s gone a good minute before he comes up again holding what looks like a giant scroll.  “There aren’t a lot of good places on Earth to hide the relics of ancient Asgard. And even less humans deemed worthy to have one.”

“What is it?” 

“Come, let me show you.”  The leave the cave. It’s night, now, a full moon shining down on them.   “Perfect, perfect winter night,” Thor says. 

He unravels the scroll to reveal what looks like a giant tree, with many branches, each with a circle at the end.  It’s a map, by the looks of it, each bubble a different place, sparkling and beautiful. 

“It’s a map of Yggdrasil, our beloved tree,” Thor says, admiring the way the entire glitters in the moonlight.  It’s incredibly ethereal and captivating, even if Steve doesn’t understand. “And these are the nine realms. This map is from Ancient Asgard, a window to see the other places.  As King of Asgard, I am, by our laws, allowed to select a protector of the map. And I choose you.” 

Steve is utterly dumbfounded.  “Thor this is… this is way more than a wedding present.” 

“You have shown yourself worthy on more than one occasion,” Thor says.  “I can think of no better creature in the nine realms to look after it.”  

He hands the scroll to Steve.  Steve thinks it might be heavy by the looks of it, but it ends up being much lighter.  The map itself seems to move, breathe almost. Each of the little windows shine as Steve looks at them.  This is surreal, truly. 

“Thor, I am honored by such a gift,” Steve says.  “I will happily hold on to this for you.” 

“Fantastic.”  Thor grabs him and whirls him around in a giant bear hug.  “The Lady Margaret has her worthy suitor.” 

“Thanks, Thor,” Steve says.  “So, you really forced Tony to go against a lion before his wedding.”  

Thor laughed a deep belly laugh.  “Come, let us share mead and I will tell the tale of Anthony versus the Lion.”  


	11. The Tenth Day

_On the 10th day of Christmas, My True Love gave to me ~_  

 _Ten Books of Porn_  
_Nine Cosmic Realms_  
_Eight Bags of Diapers_  
_Seven Scarlet Cakes_  
_S_ _ix Actual Geese_    
_Five Silver Rings of Vibranium_    
_Four Mystic Monks_    
_Three Snarky Teens_    
_Two Squabbling Best Men_    
_And A Single Share of Stark Industries_

 

**Sunday, Dec 22nd - 3 Days until the Wedding…**

“Morning’ Sunshine.  Though in another twenty-seven minutes, it’ll be afternoon.”

Steve wakes to a woman perched on the end of his bed.  It’s not Peggy. It’s Natasha. Steve sits straight up, alarmed.  “What?”

Natasha pats him on the leg.  “After that bender you went on with Thor last night, I’m not really surprised.  Good thing neither of you can get drunk, right?”

“Where’s Peggy?”

“Her bachelorette’s brunch,” Natasha says.  “Pepper’s giving everyone manis and pedis, and you know, I had both last week, so I thought I’d skip and see you today instead.  Have a little party of our own.” Natasha holds out her hand to check her nails.

“Oh god,” Steve throws off the covers, and sits on the end of the bed.  He may not be able to get drunk, but he still feels a tad disoriented. “You aren’t going to drag me to ten strip clubs or something, are you?”

“What? No,” Natasha says, feigning offense.  “I have enough pleasant memories from the one and only time we did drag you to a strip club.  I can find one, though, if you’d like.” She smirks.

“No, I’m good.”

“Well, you’re in luck anyway.  My present is right downstairs.  I didn’t even wrap ‘um, so it’ll be nice and easy for you.”  She tugs at him to get out of bed.

“Please tell me you have coffee, too.”

“Is there any other way to start the day?”

They head downstairs where Natasha has already brewed a pot of coffee.  A plate of bacon and scrambled eggs is waiting for him as well. “Oh, oh god this is fantastic, Nat.”  

“Right?” Natasha says, sipping from her own cup.  “Well. Here’s the thing. I asked around, heard what everyone else was getting you and I am not one for a lot of sentiment and schmoopiness.  I prefer a practical approach, so…” she hauls a large, cloth tote onto the table with a thud, making the plates and silverware clang. “These are for you.”

Inside the tote are, what looks like, ten books. _She Comes First. Sex at Dawn. The Red Queen. Bonk..._ Each one he takes out makes him blush a little harder.  

“Nat, is this…” he leans in as if others are there to listen in.  “Is this porn?”

“Well, you are still a virgin, right?” she deadpans.  “See - you need instruction. You put the thing in the hole and…”

“Not funny.  If I wanted a gag gift of dirty rags, I’d have called Tony.”

“Oh - he got all these too, believe me,” she assures him.  “No, look, they aren’t all porn, or dirty rags? Really? Technically none of it is porn.  These few, are guides to having a fantastic sex life. Trust me. Please read up, try a few things You wanna have Peggy arched on her back like…”  She begins to mimic giving an orgasm, causing Steve to blush even harder.

“You really aren’t helping your case?” he says.

She rolls her eyes at him.   “The rest of them, they’re more women’s studies books.  Some history, some social sciences. They’re good books, I’ve read them all, and am a better person because of it.  And besides, this just isn’t for you - it’s for you and Peggy. Something for you to share.”

“When you put it that way, it does sound rather special,” Steve says.  He picks up one of the books, flips through it. It’s just a book, he can read a book with Peggy. It’ll be fine.  

“See!” Natasha says, delighted.  “Not just porn. Though this one,” she grabs the one from his hands. “Man, it’ll tell you how _you_ can be the porn…” He scrunches his nose at her.  “Did you know, you could have an inflatable Captain America doll.”

Steve’s absolutely mortified.  “Oh god, you don’t have one, do you?"

“You’re not the one I chose.  Sorry.”

“I don’t know if I should be offended or not.”

“You’re fine,” she bats at him.  “And Peggy will be thrilled to spice things up a little.  Believe me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks, picking up on her insistence.  

She shrugs.  “I mean, sometimes things come up at brunch.”

“At brunch?  Is this the same brunch that Peggy and Pepper talk about business things.”

Natasha almost chokes on her coffee.  “Is that what she told you we do. Sure.”  

“Exactly how many of you are there are these brunches?”

Natasha sits back to think about it.  “Oh not that many. I mean, just Peggy, and Pepper of course, Jane and Darcy came for a while, though not in a long time.  Me, Wanda, Maria, Carol between trips in space, Hope - oh god, Hope’s stories are the best. Okoye and Nakia when they’re in town.  God - the one time Valkyrie came - I wish she’d come back. Christine - oh you don’t know her, she had the misfortune of being in love with Stephen Strange for a while.  Poor girl.” Steve’s jaw just drops, his mind reeling. “And, uh, I think in a couple years we’ll ask Pete’s girl to brunch. She’s gotta be legal, apparently.”

“Uh, well, I doubt they’ll be together by then,” is what Steve manages to say.  

Natasha shoots him a coy look, and pats his hand.  “Oh, Steve. Oh honey. That girl’s got Peter locked down tight.  She’s not going anywhere.”

“I don’t think I understand woman,” Steve says, completely dumbfounded.  

“And thus the books!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The books are all real titles! Check 'um out - you'll be glad you did ;)


	12. The Eleventh Day

_On the 11th day of Christmas, My True Love gave to me ~_  

_Eleven Ants on Drums_  
 _T_ _en Books of Porn_  
 _Nine Cosmic Realms_  
 _Eight Bags of Diapers_  
 _Seven Scarlet Cakes_  
 _S_ _ix Actual Geese_    
 _Five Silver Rings of Vibranium_    
 _Four Mystic Monks_    
 _Three Snarky Teens_    
 _Two Squabbling Best Men_    
 _And A Single Share of Stark Industries_

 

**Monday, Dec 23rd - 2 Days until the Wedding…**

Two days before the wedding - and everything’s falling into place -- almost too easily, Steve thinks as he heads into the reception hall.  Peggy’s assured him everything’s fine - he’s taken care of the little pieces for her, and she’s got everything else ready to go. There are still a dozen check lists on they have to go over - but no pressing emergencies.  That’s a good sign, right? 

He’s at the reception hall to meet the people providing the music for the reception.  Peggy was awfully quiet about the whole thing - and when Steve sees Hope Van Dyne waiting for him in the lobby, he understands why.  

She has a huge grin on her face - it’s late enough in the game that pretenses are most assuredly out.  “Steve, hi!” she gives him a big hug. “Probably not who were you expecting.” 

“Well - by process of elimination, I should have figured it out,” Steve says with a laugh.  “So, you’re handling the music - I’m not even sure what to expect.” 

“You know, I wasn’t either,” Hope says, there’s a tiny bit of nervousness in her voice.  “When Tony asked us to help out with the music, and when we picked such a late number, we---” 

“Wait, Tony?” Steve asks, an eyebrow raised.  “More and more, I’m concerned that it’s going to be Tony at the end of the aisle in a couple of days.”  

“Oh, believe me, Peggy has had all say in everything,” Hope says.  “Tony’s been more like… the wedding planner.” 

“Well, there’s a terrifying thought.”  

“I think he even volunteered.”  

“Why would he do that?” Steve tilts his head to think about it. “I’m anxious enough without the thought that Tony’s somehow going to whiz in from space and -- I don’t know, blow things up?” 

Hope laughs.  “I’m pretty sure Peggy would have his head if he tried anything.  She is, after all, the grand architect.” 

As they approach the reception room, Steve hears what sounds like a lot of banging.  As he listens closer - it’s more like - rhythmic banging. He raises an eyebrow at Hope. 

She puts a wide grin on her face.  “Okay, so it’s a little weird - but go with it,” she says as she turns the knob. 

When Steve enters - he can honestly say he’s shocked to see what’s inside.  Eleven ants are sitting at eleven different drum sets, each pounding away to their own tune.  It’s utter madness. In the center of it all - Scott Lang is on his own drum set, earphones on, lost in his own world.  Steve’s jaw drops. 

Just then, Steve hears a squeal.  Scott’s friend Luis pops up from nowhere.  “Ahh man, it’s Captain America in the house!” Luis shouts.  “Look, man, these ants are legit - let me tell ya. It was not easy.  Did she tell ya the story? Oh - you have to hear the story. One day, in comes Mr. Tony Stark - with his fancy shades and goatee and I’m pretty sure we share the same barber because there’s specific cut that Mr. Stark has that I also have been going for - can you tell? No? Anyway, in comes Mr. Stark and for a moment I’m like - he’s here to totally shut us down, yo. And then Scott’s like - no, he’s a friend.  And he’s gonna hook our company up with the newest tech. And we’ll be the bomb in the security biz, and no one’s gonna break through our fancy-pancy laser beams - tripping webs and bam! You caught bro and we’ll send your ass to jail. Which reminds me - does the Captain America need a home security system - I can hook you up, all the bells and whistles, or do you just have that dude with the smokey eyes hanging around all the time like a watchdog?”

“Luis…” Hope says - knowing that Steve can hardly follow.  

Luis keeps going.  “Oh yeah - so Mr. Stark is like - you guys, music.  And I say - yeah bro, we got some hip hop originals for ya. And Mr. Stark be like - no, homie this shiz is classy. And I say - why don’ we hit up my cousin who dated this girl whose roommate used to date a guy whose dad played second violin the San Fran Symph, I said - do they have second violins in jazz and--”

“This literally could go on for another hour,” Hope says, not evening trying to stop Luis’s monologue.  

Luckily, Scott has noticed them, and comes up to say hi.  “Hey, Cap…” Hope gives Scott an amused look. “...tain America.”

“Scott, I told you, you can call me Steve.” 

“I know it’s just -- still so surreal,” Scott says  “I mean, my ants playing for you - like, the biggest guy I know.”  Scott reaches out and lightly places a hand on his chest, as if to see if he is indeed real.  Steve’s not sure why Scott keeps doing this every time they meet - but it’s becoming a thing. “I mean biggest guy other than Thor, he’s just… wow.  But I didn’t have a Thor calendar in college. I mean, like my Captain America calendar. That I had. In college. Okay, I didn’t have it in college.  You weren’t out of the ice then were you. That’s okay, I meant my girlfriend’s calendar.” Hope gives him an odd look. “I mean, my ex-wife? Anyway - ants on drums.  That’s… topical.” 

“Yeah, they’re um,” Steve rubs his chin.  “They’re, uh, something.” 

Hope tilts her head.  “What? Not your thing?”

“No, I-I just, I…” 

She pats him on the arm.  “Don’t worry, we actually hired a nice jazz band.  But setting this up was worth the priceless look on your face.”  

“Oh, thank god.” 


	13. The Twelfth Day

_On the 12th day of Christmas, My True Love gave to me ~_  

_The Twelfth Avenger Presiding_  
 _Eleven Ants on Drums_  
 _T_ _en Books of Porn_  
 _Nine Cosmic Realms_  
 _Eight Bags of Diapers_  
 _Seven Scarlet Cakes_  
 _S_ _ix Actual Geese_    
 _Five Silver Rings of Vibranium_    
 _Four Mystic Monks_    
 _Three Snarky Teens_    
 _Two Squabbling Best Men_    
 _And A Single Share of Stark Industries_

**Tuesday, Dec 24th - 1 Day until the Wedding…**

“You don’t like them.” 

“I do!” 

“You have a funny look on your face.” 

“Well - they weren’t what I was expecting, Bruce.” 

“What were you expecting?” 

“Not something so… normal.” 

Steve’s standing in his living room as Bruce Banner brings in the last of the twelve gift baskets - each filled with a variety of wines, cheeses, fruits, chocolates, and other delicacies.  Everything else the past two weeks had been kind of crazy or intense or just plain weird - but this? This is nice. A real treat for he and Peggy. 

Bruce, however, seems worried.  “I would have been more creative, but I’m honestly not good with the gift giving.   And I’ve had some trouble - I originally was supposed to go a few days ago, and then I became, um, green for a little bit, and then I ran out of time, and honestly, I didn’t even buy these - Tony did…” 

“Tony’s back?” 

“Uh…everything was prepaid.” 

“Oh.” 

“So, I hope you can accept this gift, which really isn’t mine…” 

“Bruce,” Steve lay a hand on his shoulder.  “This is lovely - and your effort is noted and appreciated.”  

Bruce gave an uneasy smile.  “Oh, well, thank you then.” 

“We have a few hours before the rehearsal dinner - why don’t you and I break one of these open and see just how fancy Stark Industries gets,” Steve says.  

Bruce relaxes a little.  “I guess we can do that.” 

A moment later, Peggy storms in looking frantic.  “Steve… we have an emergency,” she says. Steve reaches out for her, but Peggy goes past him, opting to pace the living room instead.  “It was all perfect! Everything was perfect. I had planned everything down to the last minute and, god, we only have a few hours until the rehearsal? I can’t believe this, all the planning, everything, what are we going to do?” 

“Peggy, what happened?” Steve says trying to remain calm for her.  

“The minister!” Peggy says, throwing her hands up.  “He’s not coming - he’s stuck. In Canada. Some kind of snowstorm, and he won’t be able to get in for at least a few days.”  She goes over to the window to peer out. “The sun is shining in mockery over here. Why? Why did this have to happen right now?  Tomorrow we’re supposed to have the most perfect wedding - and hell, we can still have it, but we won’t be legally married.”

“Peggy?” Bruce approaches her apprehensively.  

“You know what, maybe we can just scrap this whole thing and go to Canada,” Peggy says.  “Right now - I’m sure we can just grab everyone from the rehearsal dinner and leave right now, and we’ll be there by tomorrow night, and we can have an impromptu wedding at an airport.  Everyone loves a last minute impromptu wedding, right?” 

“Peggy,” Bruce tries again.  

“Dr. Banner, I am so sorry you have to see me in such an angry and flustered state,” Peggy says.  

Bruce smirks.  “I understand the sentiment.  But, um, maybe I can help.” 

“Unless you can conjure up a minister by sheer will power, then I’m not sure what you can do.” 

“I’m ordained,” Bruce says calmly.  

Both Steve and Peggy stare at him wide-eyed.  “Please tell me that’s true,” Peggy says.    


“It’s true,” Bruce says.  “I did Tony and Pepper’s wedding - you know how Tony is about churches and such.  And you know, once you’re ordained - you kind of always are.”

Peggy and Steve exchange looks - and it’s clear between the both of them that they’d be happy to have Bruce officiate their wedding.  

“Bruce, I think that’d be an excellent idea,” Steve says - nothing like keeping it in the family he thinks with a laugh.  

Peggy lets out a sigh of relief, and throws herself at Bruce, giving him a huge hug.  “This might be the best present you could have gotten me.” 

“I think maybe we should have one of those bottles, Cap,” Bruce suggests.  

Steve smiles, and opens one of the gift baskets.  

Later, after the rehearsal dinner’s over, and plans are running smoothly again, Steve and Peggy are back in their home, enjoying a private glass of wine, Peggy, sitting on Steve’s lap as they snuggle together.  

“So -- this has been an interesting few weeks…” Steve says, as he holds onto Peggy tightly.  

“I have never had such good wine,” Peggy takes another sip.  She’s a little looser than normal, Steve finds it endearing. “It’s annoying that Tony Stark has produced such good wine.” 

“Well, I doubt he crushed the grapes.” 

“No, he probably had his suits do it,” Peggy giggles into her glass.  

“Yeah, so about Tony…” Steve says.  “Wedding planner, really?” 

“Oh, c’mon now, Steve, he asked, and it was like getting free money, so I accepted.” 

Steve leans his head against hers.  “And the Twelve Days of Christmas idea?” 

“All mine,” she turns her head and grins.  Then leans in to give him a quick kiss.    


“I have to say, these past two weeks have been - surreal maybe? But I can't thank you enough for what you've given me.  These past two weeks have been amazing.  All of my time with you has been amazing.  You are the most wonderful, beautiful, badass woman I've ever known.” Steve says  “You continue to surprise me and I cannot wait until tomorrow so we can spend the rest of our lives surprising each other.”  

“Oh, Steve,” Peggy turns in his lap, so that she’s facing him.  “Well, you are still giving me the best present a girl could ask for tomorrow.” 

“Oh, and what’s that?” 

“You.” 

Steve blushes deeply.  

Peggy sets her wineglass down on the end table, and does the same with Steve’s.  She then puts her arms around his neck. “I love you, Steve Rogers, with all my heart.”  

Peggy strokes his cheek before drawing him in for a long, passionate kiss.  

The clock on the wall chimes -- it’s midnight.  

“Merry Christmas, Steve.” 

“Merry Christmas, Peggy.” 


	14. The Wedding Day

**Wednesday, Dec 25th - Wedding Day**

Steve’s in the room of the church designated for the groom and groomsmen, standing at the mirror, straightening his tie.  He’s nervous, understandably so, but excited nervous. In about an hour, he’s going to get married - to the woman of his dreams.  God, how long as he waited for this day. It’s absolutely perfect. Nothing can ruin this day. 

And then, he hears a voice in the hallway.  

“Hold up, just a minute, do you know who I am?  Yes, I’m allowed through - Go away, I’ll just be a minute.”  

Steve knows the voice and it’s enough to give him pause.  Into the room comes Tony Stark, a scotch in one hand, a swagger in his step.  One of the church’s men looks in - in as if to see if it’s okay, but Steve nodes.  Might as well see what this is all about. 

“Tony Stark,” Steve says, shaking his head.  

Tony holds his arms up, “in the flesh.”

“How was space?"

“Fine. Empty.  Breathtaking views though - you should try it some time,” Tony replies, coming to meet Steve.  “So what’s going on - someone hosting a party? Oh, right, you’re getting married. Hope I’m not crashing.”

“I’m sure you’re aware that you are.” 

“Oh - that’s probably true,” Tony takes a moment to survey the room, plays with a statue in the corner.  “Hmm, nice, not bad. A little flashy don’t you think?”

Steve raises his eyebrows. “Tony, your wedding was in a stadium watched by 93 million people world wide.”  

“Was it? I never looked up the exact number, huh.  I should have had more explosions. This is nice - looks like my paid for wedding came together pretty well.  I mean, it’s great when Peggy knew exactly what she wanted. I just footed the bill. So, uh, you’re welcome.”

Steve groans. “You are unbelievable.”

“I know, right?”Tony shoots him the his thousand-dollar smile.  “Why a church?” Tony casually walks up to a giant portrait of Jesus.  “I’m not fond of churches. I always feel like I’m being judged.”

“You probably are.”

“And who has a wedding on a Wednesday?” Tony says, taking a sip of his scotch.  “I mean, did you have more pressing weekend plans?”

Steve can’t help but grow a little impatient.  “Is there something you want? Because I do have more things to do than chit chat with you.” 

Tony stops, looks at Steve, then focuses on swirling the ice in his glass.  “Okay, so the real reason I stopped in - I wanted to let you know. I wanted to say congratulations.”

Steve softens.  “Thanks, Tony.” 

“And uh, you got my gift right? Friday was supposed to send it out…” 

“The one share of Stark Industries.” 

“Yup, that’s the one!” Tony points a finger at Steve.  “See, what you probably don’t know is that one share is worth, oh I don’t know, a couple million dollars.    Just some start off money from me, to you. You can do what you like with it - or, knowing you, will start a community center in your own name.  Oh, wait, I already did that for you -- The Steve Rogers Youth Group, now open in DC, New York, and LA. Helping troubled kids read and stuff like that.  We’re working on other places, too.” 

Steve’s jaw drops.  “Oh my god, Tony…”

“But, you know, we can talk business later.  we can talk business later.”

“Thank you, Tony, really.  I’m glad you could make it,” Steve says, surprisingly touched.  

“Me, too.  These things are never great unless I’m here,” Tony says, the wide grin back on his face.  

“Tony, there you are, I thought we agreed we wouldn’t say hi until after the wedding.”  Pepper came into the room, and looped an arm around Tony’s elbow. 

Tony pretends to not understand what she’s getting at.  “Well, I was getting bored and wanted to walk around - and I just happened to end up here.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Hi Pepper,” Steve says. 

“Congrats, Steve, enjoy your day.  I’ll take care of this one,” Pepper gives Steve a quick kiss on the cheek. “C’mon, Tony - I have some special seats reserved for us.:”

“In the front row?”

“No - the balcony.” 

“Ooh, MVP seats.”

Steve laughs as they leave.  As they go, Bucky comes into the room.  

“Ready to go,” Bucky asks Steve.

Steve takes a deep breath.  “I’ve been ready a long time.  Let’s do this.” 

*

The ceremony is lovely - Peggy’s breathtaking in her dress.  It goes by quickly, as everyone says it would. Steve stumbles through is vows a little, but Peggy’s steady and sure, and whenever Steve feels too nervous, too lost, too unsure, she’s there for him.  She’s got his back. He’s got hers. And in what feels like a moment that Steve wishes lasts forever, they make their vows, and commit to be at each other’s side through thick or thin, whatever new adventures await them. 

Bruce does a lovey job with the ceremony.  And as he pronounces them husband and wife, Steve can’t wait a second longer, and lifts Peggy up - sealing this most happy moment with a passionate kiss.  

*

Later…  Steve and Peggy sway slowly to the soft sound of the mellow jazz number they picked for their first dance.  

“I can’t believe we did it,” Steve says, holding her tight, putting his head against hers.  “I can’t believe we’re married now.” 

“I can’t believe you survived all twelve days of Christmas fun,” Peggy says with a laugh.  

“I can’t believe you organized all of that,” Steve says.  “I’m still, truly astounded by everything.” 

“Hm…” Peggy says, snuggling him close.  “And yet, the night isn’t over yet…” 

Steve looks at her in wonder… 

  
  


Elsewhere… 

Wanda and Vision are out on the dance floor.  It’s the first time Vision has ever tried to dance, and despite having learned everything there is to know about dancing, Vision is still getting the hang of it.  

“It’s quite nice,” Vision says, holding on to Wanda, trying to lead, but still managing to step on her toes.  

Wanda giggles.  “I suppose you’ll get the hang of it.”  

“I suppose I’ll have to,” Vision says, “if I ever wish to dance with you - supposing that you and I have one of these parties some day.” 

Wanda looks at him adoringly.  “You really think you’d like to try a marriage… with me?”  

“I can’t think of any better a partner.”  

“Vision…” Wanda buries her head in his shoulder.  

“I do have one question for you.” 

“Oh!?” 

“How do you feel about geese.” 

“Oh….” 

*

Clint and Laura Barton share a table with Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne, where the conversation gets pretty intense.  

“The costumes aren’t that great,” Scott says.  “They itch and I sweat a lot and all I’m saying is that there can be something in them that cools them down.” 

“Exactly,” Clint agrees.  “Which is why I refuse to wear one.  I did have one for a while - this weird purple thing SHIELD made for me.  It was the worst.” 

“Oh, they aren’t that bad,” Hope says, shaking her head.  “The first time I got in mine it was like coming home.” 

“Yeah, and after having to wear high heels and a ton of make-up and force our bodies into uncompromisingly tight things just to be taken seriously, I think you guys don’t know the meaning of discomfort,” Laura adds.  

Clint and Scott exchange looks.  

“We were never going to win this one, were we,” Scott says. 

“Nope,” Clint says, and takes a swig of his drink.

*

“You realize this is the singles table, right?” Rhodey says to T’Challa, Stephen Strange, and Sam, all of whom are sitting at one of the far off corner tables.

“I am not single,” T’Challa proclaims.  “The love of my life is currently back in Wakanda.”

“Why isn’t she here then?” Rhodey asks.  

T’Challa shrugs.  “I suppose, because, we aren’t technically together at the moment.”

“Boom,” Rhodey says, slapping his hand down on the table.  “What about you Strange?” 

“I’m perfectly content in my single life,” Dr. Strange says. “Where I live in a nice metaphysical townhouse in Manhattan with my hetero life companion Wong.”  Everyone at the table bursts out laughing, and even Strange cracks a smile. “Really, he’s delightful.” 

“Okay, this here is terribly in danger of becoming the loser table,” Sam pipes up. “And I am no loser.  So, here’s what we’re gonna do. T’Challa, you’re gonna be our wingman and hit up those fine ladies at the bar.”

“But…” T’Challa starts to protest.

“No buts!” Sam says.  “And then I’m gonna swoop in and charm the pants off all of them. 

“All of them?” Rhodey asks, an eyebrow raised.

“Just watch,” Sam says, moving out of his chair.   “And if I’m feeling generous. I’ll drop the rest of you a bone.”

“Well,” Dr. Strange says, as they all watch Sam approach the bar.  “I’ll give him credit for style.” 

*

Thor and Bruce enjoy a couple of slices of cake, while examining one of the portraits on the wall.  

“So, let me get this straight,” Thor says.  “This day is to celebrate the birth of a son of a god.” 

“Yes, Jesus,” Bruce says, using his fork to point at the portrait.  

Thor steps in to take a closer look.  “Hmm, impressive beard. Did this Jesus have siblings?” 

“I believe so - half siblings anyway.” 

“Ah yes, and did any of these siblings trick them into getting engaged to an ogre, and then have to dress up as a female ogre and pretend to marry this ogre in order to get you out of marrying the ogre in the first place?” Thor takes a large bit of his cake.  

Bruce rubs his brow. “No, I don’t think that story’s in the Bible.”

*

Bucky approaches Natasha, who’s drinking a martini at the bar.  

“I’ve never been a fan of these things,” Natasha admits.  “Even if I’m happy for them.” 

“Me either,” Bucky says.  “Not sure I’m really the marrying type anyway.”  

“Cheers to that,” Natasha says, clinking her drink with Bucky’s beer bottle.  

“Besides, sometimes not having to worry about commitments and baggage can make things fun.” 

Natasha eyes him, interested.  “Bucky Barnes, have you ever gotten yourself tangled up in a spider’s web?” 

He gives her a wicked grin.  “No, but I’m always open to new experiences.”  

He polishes off his beer as Natasha leads him out of the room by his tie.  

*

“So, do you really not want to get married?” Peter asks Michelle, as they stand on the side of the dance floor watching the other couples dance.

“I mean it is a truly outdated concept.  But I’m not entirely against it,” she gives him a gentle poke with her elbow as his eyes grow wide.  

“Really?” 

“If we did get married, though, I insist my first child be named Nathan Christopher Charles Dayspring Askani.” 

“What??"

Michelle doubles over laughing.  “God, you are, like, so easy. It’s irritatingly adorable.” 

Peter gives her a proud little look.  “You think I’m adorable?” 

She bites her lip. “Shut and dance with me,” she says, grabbing her hand, and dragging him out onto the dance floor.” 

*

Already on the dance floor, watching the new couple be only invested in each other, Tony and Pepper sway to the music.  

“Well, I guess things worked out in the end,” Tony says.  

“You done good, Tony,” Pepper puts her head on his shoulder.  

“I did, didn’t I?  I still say there weren’t enough explosions.  I mean, live it up a little -- add some flare.” 

“You know, not everything needs flare.” 

“Are you sure, because I can already think of fifteen-no-eighteen ways I could add a little flare, I could easily…” 

Pepper puts a finger on his lips. “You know, if you behave now, maybe I’ll just give you a little flare later this evening.”  

He kisses her finger.  “You know, it’s a good thing you married me -- because I’m someone who can truly appreciate all that flare.”  

“Uh-huh,” she laughs.  Then draws him in for a kiss.  

*

Steve and Peggy make their way out of their reception - almost ready to call it an evening.  But as they do - there’s someone waiting in the hallway shadows. 

“Steve, Peggy, I’m going to need the two of you to come with me.”  Nick Fury steps forward into the light, a serious look on his face.  

“Nick?” Steve gives him a confused look.  “What are you doing here? I didn’t even know you were in the country.”  

“I’m afraid this can’t wait,” Nick insists.

“Nick - it’s my wedding day…” Steve protests, but he and Peggy follow Nick down the hall, and into the next room, where someone else is waiting for them.  

“You guys remember Carol Danvers, right?” Nick asks.  

A blonde woman comes forward, much to Steve’s confusion.  “Of course I do, but I still don’t get…” 

Carol stops him.  “So, here’s the thing.  I have some work I’ve got to do in some outer galaxies - Peter Quill needs my help, again.  But here’s the thing - I’ll be taking one of SHIELD’s rocket’s out there - because my ship is currently undergoing some major repairs, and is currently docked out at a space station near Saturn.  And, uh, I was hoping that the two of you might keep an eye on it while I run my mission.”

“Oh, Carol, we can’t, we…” Steve looks to Peggy, who has a wide grin on her face.  “This is planned, isn’t it?” 

Peggy gives a little shrug.  “Just one final surprise.” 

Steve cannot even believe what is going on.  “No wonder you never talked about the honeymoon.”  

“Well - nothing does top space, now does it?” 

“Is this another one of Tony’s surprises?” Steve asks.  

“Nope,” Peggy says.  “This one’s all mine - and complements of SHIELD.”  

“Oh, Peggy....” Steve wraps his arms around her waist.  “I can’t believe you did this -- all of this, I love you so, so much.”  He gives her a kiss. 

“What do you say, Captain Rogers? Ready for another adventure?”

“I’ll follow you to the stars and back again, Mrs. Rogers.  Always.”


	15. The Epilogue

**One Week Later - New Year’s Eve**

_ Incoming Message from Tony Stark  _

_ Stark: ...is this thing on? Hello? Hello Rogers? I suppose you’re busy out in the stars.  But the real stars are here in this room [laughter] You’re missing one hell of a party, Rogers.  Pepper’s here, Rhodey’s here. Happy’s, well, mildly grumpy, which in his case is a step up. Vision is chasing geese.  Pepper let the wizards in the house. I’m not sure how I feel about that yet. Banner and Fury are being boring and talking advanced thermodynamics and I had to leave because Banner can’t get his equations straight.  And I think Thor and Natasha are playing… is that strip poker? Natasha don’t let Thor take that off…Okay, I can’t unsee that now.  _

_ [muffled noises] _

_ Rhodes: Tony, what are you doing? Are you drunk dialing Steve again?  _

_ Stark: I am perfectly within my limits. Go away I’m on the phone.  _

_ Rhodes: Be back before the ball drops - Pepper won’t be happy if you miss it. _

_ Stark: Don’t you think I’d rather be making out with Pepper than talking to Steve Rogers’s answering machine? Just - let me do this. … Rogers.  … Steve. I don’t really do these emotionally honest moments so here’s the thing. It’s going to be a new year in about five minutes, and you know what they say about new years? Just.  … You’re a good man. And I wish you nothing but the best with Peggy. You guys are -- some of the good ones. And maybe dad… god, I am drunk aren’t I? Maybe dad was right about you. Anyway - that’s what I wanted to say.  And… [beeping noise] Oh, the kid’s trying to facetime me. I should take this. Happy New Year, Rogers. I’ll see you on the ground. ... Yeah. Bye.  _

_ End Message _

\---

It’s the dawn of a Wednesday morning.  Not that you can really tell that it’s dawn, or even morning where they are.  The Sun’s a small ball in the sky, but she shines brightly. The rings of Saturn are illuminated and, almost fittingly, sparkle like rings of Christmas lights on a tree.  Saturn herself is a dark shadow, as the ship makes its way around in orbit, but her beauty is still there, still awe inspiring. It’s an image that Steve doesn’t think he’ll ever forget.   

“Fine, you win.”  Steve’s standing at the window, hand on his chin, taking it all in.  

Peggy comes up behind him, draws her hands over Steve’s shoulder before wrapping her arms around his waist, and settling her head on his shoulder.  “I win what?” 

“Back when I proposed.  I said nothing would ever top that moment but this?  I think this wins. And you,” Steve turns in Peggy’s arms, runs a hand through her hair, cups her face, “you are the most amazing.” 

Peggy lets out a little laugh.  “Well, I certain did win. I got you didn’t I?”  

“Peggy!” 

“We both won, really.  And you shouldn’t belittle that day, Captain Rogers, it was my proposal day, and I will cherish that until the day I die.  It was, truly, the most perfect day. But it didn’t have to be the only perfect day we had. I suspect we will have more in the future.”  

Steve rests his head on her forehead.  “I love you, Mrs. Rogers.” 

“I love you, too, Captain Rogers.” Peggy pulls him in to a tight embrace.  “Well, what do you say? How about a dance?” 

“There’s no music?” Steve says with a smile on his lips. 

“Well, I’ll just have to sing.”  

“Maybe you should just stick with what you’re good at.” 

Peggy lets out a laugh before Steve kisses her.  And they stay there in that moment a long time, the backdrop of the glittering stars silhouetting their embrace, loving each other, caring for each other, holding each other, taking in that moment to keep for the rest of their lives.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading all this craziness! :)


End file.
